


Guard My Heart

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was sparked by this tumblr post: http://fuck-off-watson.tumblr.com/post/126333176035/frustratedoctor-perchancetoendure</p>
<p>John is an agent that is assigned to protect Sherlock as he takes down a spiderweb...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I am posting so hopefully this goes well!

“I don’t need one!” Sherlock shouted.

“Yes you do. You have to many people against you this time Sherlock. We’re not even sure of the exact number yet. If you want to continue this work I suggest you be a good boy and deal with it!” Mycroft snaps.

A sharp knock at the door brings the brothers from their glaring match. 

“Enter.” They both snap.

A short blonde man enters the room. 

“Ah Agent Watson perfect timing as usual.” Mycroft says and shakes the agent’s hand.

“Thank you, sir. Is this the target?” The agent, Watson, says and turns to Sherlock.

“Yes. He is a consultant for the agency. Very intelligent and an even greater risk. Your task is to stay with him and make sure he doesn't get into more trouble then he can handle.” Mycroft says.

“I’m right here.” Sherlock says and tries not to stare at the agent.

“You say that as if we could forget. If that is all I bid you two a good day.” Mycroft says and leaves.

“I can’t believe he carries an umbrella like that. Indoors even. I’m agent Watson. You can call me John if you’d like.” John says and offers him his hand.

“Consultant Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock is fine. I don’t need a body guard.” Sherlock says but shakes his hand anyway.

“Well you've got me anyway. Might as well make the best of it.” John says.

“If you say so.” Sherlock sighs finally releasing John’s hand.

“What is the mission?” John asks relaxing into a military stance.

“Cleaning out the webs of a consulting criminal.” 

“How long do you think that will take?”

“Do you have some more pressing matters to attend to, John? If that is the case then you are free to do as you please.”

“No. I just like to have as much information as possible for the task at hand. Besides if Sir ever found out that I left you side for even a moment they would hide my body where no one would ever find it.” John laughs.

“Does danger alarm you, John?” Sherlock smirks.

“Quite the opposite in fact. I’m a bit of a danger junkie. I wouldn’t work here if I couldn’t handle a bit of excitement.”

“I believe I will be an excellent dealer to your drug of choice.” Sherlock smiles for the first time in ages. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

John drives them to his flat near head quarters. They pull into the underground parking. Sherlock moves to get out of the car.

“I’d give it a second if I were you.” John says. Sherlock looks at him like he’s lost his mind. The ground under the car starts to lower. They descend into a hidden layer of sorts.

“Really, John? Isn’t this a bit cliché?” Sherlock raises an eyebrow.

“At least I don’t have a butler.” John sighs. The platform stops and they exit. They walk through the halls and up secret stairs. They enter the flat which is actually the entire basement level. 

“Your room is down to the left there. Bathroom is just past it. Everything you need should already be in there for you.” John says and points to the door. 

“Where is you room?” Sherlock asks.

“Across from yours on the right.” John points to the other door.

“Right then.” Sherlock nods.

“Would you prefer Italian or Thai for dinner?” John asks. 

“Italian. How will you order it? You can’t exactly give the delivery boy the address to a place that doesn’t technically exist.”

“I’ll cook, Sherlock.” John smiles.

“Oh well good. I’ll take a shower.” Sherlock turns flustered and goes to his room.

——————————————————————————————————————————

John is in the kitchen making dinner when his watch buzzes indicating that a silent alarm has been tripped. He watches the video feed of Sherlock entering and snooping through his room. John shakes his head debating whether to get him out or just leave him be. Sherlock runs his finger tips over the duvet on John’s bed. He looks through John’s wardrobe and bed side table. John smirks and turns on the voice control to his room.

“If you’re looking for the sex toys they’re under the bed.” John says into the watch. Sherlock jumps a mile and scans the room.

“Where are you?” He yells.

“Cooking you dinner in the kitchen, you git. If you’re quite done snooping it’s almost ready.” John says. Sherlock grumbles as he leaves the room and shuts the door.

Sherlock comes into the kitchen in a worn inside out t-shirt and pajama pants with a tan dressing gown over it. Sherlock looks at John with slight amusement. He’s taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His red tie is hanging out of his back pocket like a tail. John has also put on a white apron. 

“Set the table will you?” John asks as he stirs a pot. Resisting the urge to sigh Sherlock sets the table. John sets down two plates. 

“Chicken Puttanesca?” Sherlock asks and John nods. They eat in relative silence with only the forks and glasses making noise. They steal glances at each other every so often. John smiles at Sherlock’s untamed hair from his shower and Sherlock blushes every time John smiles. John gets up and takes a file from the end of the counter top.

“This is your file. I’ve already memorized it so you can do what you like with it. If there is anything else you think I should know please let me know.” John says and hands Sherlock the file. Sherlock looks the file over. Newspaper clippings of his faked genius and apparent suicide. 

“So do you think I’m a fraud as well?” He asks John without looking up. For some reason he can’t bare to see John’s face as he waits for his judgement. 

“Let’s just say that I have danced with the spider that you’ve squashed. So no I believe you’re brilliant.” John says. Sherlock can feel himself blush scarlet. He buries his face into the file.

“It must have been quite a dance.” He says finally.

“It was.” John says and takes their plates to wash.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The days pass quickly. Sherlock works on tracking down all the strands of the web while stuck in John’s flat. John make sure Sherlock eats and sleeps occasionally. John wears these soft jumpers that Sherlock would think was unappealing but somehow John makes them devastatingly enticing. John teaches Sherlock how to use a gun properly. They work in the underground sound proof shooting range John built next to his flat.

“Just in case.” John would say.

“In case of what?” Sherlock would muse. John would just shake his head and raise Sherlock’s arms. John would hold him in position as Sherlock fired the gun. Sherlock’s heart would race but he didn’t know if it was from firing the gun or having John holding him.


End file.
